In the field of industrial activity of the manufacture of office furniture, the typical desk is well known and these are manufactured in a great variety of designs basically consisting of a horizontal desktop, held by several legs, generally four, with or without drawers in some designs, with a horizontal work area including integrated or detachable shelves.
On the other hand, recently, modular office furniture is being designed, which commonly comprises one or more working tables, separated by vertical dividers which can be adjusted and removed. These modules are built with the purpose of occupying the least possible space to be used by the greatest number of persons possible. In many offices, the area allocated for the working furniture of the personnel is generally restricted, thus it becomes necessary to use small desks or small modules, individually adjustable, to accommodate the greatest number of persons possible. The known modules have solved part of that problem, but have the disadvantage of being uncomfortable or very expensive, since in its manufacture not only wood is used, but also other materials such as steel, aluminum and even plastics.
Another disadvantage of the conventional modules is that its assembly is labour intensive since generally they are heavy or difficult to adjust, requiring qualified laborers and considerable time in the operations of assembly and removal. Besides, in the majority of the cases, the modules do not satisfactorily solve the problem of little available space, since the area they occupy is considerable and on their account it becomes necessary to sacrifice comfort and functional considerations if the intent is to place a great number of modules in a limited space.
Moreover, frequently, it is necessary to address specific problems that also result from specific activities, such as those of the receptionist of an office or industry, and for this type of activity generally there is no appropriate modular furniture. Of course, the most commonly used ones can be employed, or a simple desk, but these do not solve the problem adequately.
With the innovative modular furniture now claimed, the previously exposed problems are satisfactorily solved since it offers significant advantages; it can be used for reception tasks in offices or industries; it occupies little space; exhibits the maximum utilization of a common table shared by two individual modules; it is built with a minimum of sections; its cost is low and is built with just one material, although eventually other materials can be used in its manufacture; it is light, easy to transport and can be assembled and removed easily without the need of qualified laborers.